


These Blades are for Skatin’

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [8]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Other, badgerclops and eugene teach mao how to skate, badgerclops is really good at ice skating, mao mao can't ice skate, theme event fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: Mao Mao, Badgerclops, and Adorabat go ice-skatingMao Mao struggles
Relationships: Adorabat & Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Adorabat & Badgerclops (Mao Mao), Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao, Eugene & Mao Mao Mao
Series: Mao Event Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicthehedgehoglover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicthehedgehoglover2/gifts).



“Do you even _know_ how to ice skate?“ Badgerclops asked, helping Adorabat lace up her skates.

After their usual daily patrol and a fight with some ice dragons that’d been too close to the valley, the trio had decided to take a break at the recently frozen pond.

‘‘Well, no.” Mao admitted. “But it looks fairly simple, and I _am_ a master of the blade.”

Badgerclops gave him a look, picking Adorabat up and setting her on wobbly feet. She threw out a ‘Thanks, Badgerclops!’, fixing her scarf and waving at the two before trudging through the snow toward the pond.

“Dude, just because you use a giant knife-“

“It’s a _katana!_ “

“-And know how to throw littler knives-“

“Wha- those are kunai and you know it! Stop calling them kniv- mmphm!!“

“- does NOT mean you know how to ice skate.“ Badgerclops finished. Mao narrowed his eyes at the other, pouting around the finger being used to shush him.

The cat smacked it away, waving his hand dismissively.

“If my sister Minori can strap kitchen knives to her ballet flats and use them to dance-carve her name into a piano, I’m pretty sure I can do something as simple as ice skating.” He said confidently, already lacing up his own skates.

“I’m sorry, your sister did _what_ now?“

Mao ignored him and made his way to the edge of the pond.

Among the other sweetiepies he saw Adorabat, who’d already made it to the other side and was talking with her dad and some classmates. Eugene was holding her wings and skating backwards, slowly pulling her across the ice and explaining how to move.

With one last glance to make sure the area was secure, the sheriff took a step onto the ice-

“GAH!!“

-and immediately slid forward into a split.

Thighs burning from the sudden stretch, Mao fell over onto his side and hissed, one skate on the ice and the other still in the snow.

A little ways behind him he could hear Badgerclops laughing. He grunted, pushing himself into a sitting position and shakily using Geraldine to stand upright. At least the sweetiepies were too preoccupied to pay attention to him.

"Oh yeah, a real _master of the blade_ , pfff hehehehe.”

Mao glared at his co hero. "As if you could do any better.” He grouched.

“ _Actually_ ,“ Badgerclops said, hip checking the other and walking onto the ice. “I _can_. Watch and learn, dude.“

And with that sassy remark, the deputy pushed off, gracefully gliding across pond and weaving in and out between the sweetiepies.

He did a couple loops around Adorabat and Eugene’s group, making a turn and skating backwards, one hand clutching his beanie and the other tucked into his jacket pocket.

Mao’s mouth fell open, watching in surprise as his friend leapt over Chubbum and went into a backwards spin. He did a few more tricks before sliding in front of the other and striking a pose.

“Who’s the blade master now, Mao Mao?“ He said smugly.

“Wha- when did you learn how to do that?!“

Badgerclops shrugged, “Rodeo classes.“

“That doesn’t-“

“Badgerclops, that was AMAZING!!“ Adorabat exclaimed, swooping in to rest on his shoulder. “Can you teach _me_ how to do that?“

“Of cour-“

“A-Adorabat!“

The trio turned to see Eugene huffing and puffing his way towards them.

“Get down from there, you could get hurt!“ He wheezed.

“But I hang here all the time?“

Eugene made a concerned face and adjusted his glasses. “Yes, but your skates could get caught in his jacket if they slice through. What if you fall and twist your ankle!“

Adorabat pouted, “It’s fine! Badgerclops would catch me first, right Badgerclops?”

“You know it.“ He said, offering her a fist bump.

Meanwhile, Mao was still trying to stand on the ice without using Geraldine as a crutch. His latest attempt had ended up with him face planting and Kevin skating over his hand.

“Oops! Sowwy, teehee.“

Eugene sighed and helped Mao up, basically attaching the cat to Badgerclops’ other jacket arm.

“How about this, Little Gem. If you get down and come with me, we can get hot chocolate.”

“With tiny marshmallows?“

He smiled. “Yes, with tiny marshmallows.“

“Wait, hot chocolate? Can I go with y’all?“ Badgerclops asked, hand already prying one of Mao’s gloved paws off of his arm.

“If you help teach the Sheriff how to skate I’ll bring you both hot chocolates.“

“Deal! Let’s go, Mao.“

“Wait, Badgerclops, that’s too faaaAAAAAAAHHHH!!“

The taller of the two grabbed his friend’s hands and sped away, while Eugene and Adorabat sat on a bench and started untying their skates.

After about an hour Mao had started to get the hang of it, after 2 hours he could skate from one end of the pond to the other without holding on to anyone.

The Sky Pirates had shown up about ten minutes in, but Badgerclops blasted their ship before they could set anchor (it would have broken the ice if it’d landed).

The four, having jumped off beforehand, had been promptly ambushed by wave after wave of snowballs. The attack, lead by Adorabat and some of her classmates, forced the pirates to retreat, and turned to an intense snowball fight between the five year olds. (One of the snowballs hit Mao in the skates, nobody admitted who the thrower was.)

Him and Eugene had switched places halfway through, that way the bat could teach Mao how to turn and the deputies could enjoy their hot chocolate together.

“You’re doing great Mao Mao.“ Eugene said, the Sheriff’s hands holding his wings tightly as the shorter of the two slowly spun them around. “Just turn your heel like that- yes. Aaand, perfect!”

“WHOOOO!!! YOU DID IT MAO!!“ Badgerclops hollered from his seat, already on his 3rd cup. Adorabat was huddled in the front of his jacket and trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

She would have yelled something too but she’d burned her mouth after drinking her hot chocolate too soon.

“And with that, you know the basics of how to ice skate. Congratulations, Sheriff!“ Eugene sneezed. “Ngh. Let’s go inside, I’m freezing my wings off haha.“

“You go ahead, I want to practice spih- ah- aH- ACHOOO!!“

Mao sniffed. “Y’know on second thought yeah, let’s go inside.”

The two made their way to the deputies and returned the skates, all four of them returning to HQ.


	2. extra stuff

BONUS:

  * based on the headcanon that Eugene has multiple jobs, as well as takes multiple shifts, he’s an instructor for basic ice skating for this fic and usually teaches the kid classes


  * Eugene and the sheriff’s department have a good relationship, you can take that as either


    * him, Mao and BC being in a relationship (OT3)


    * him, Mao and BC being friends (no ships)


    * or Badgermao being friends with Eugene (OTP + friend)


  * Sometimes he has sleepovers at their house


  * originally I was going to write more Badgermao vibes and like, maybe a flashback thing where Mao and BC met as kids at an ice pond


    * Mao gets ignored by his sisters/ dad (they brought him) while they skate


    * he ends up getting lost and meets Badgerclops, who teaches him how to skate and they hold hands/ arms, get hot chocolate, make a snowman, maybe have a snowball fight with Gerald


    * Mao has a line like ‘I know how to ice skate! My friend taught me how when we were kids.’ but because it was so long ago he’s basically forgotten how to do it and BC teaches him all over again




	3. artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sheriff's department outfits

  


**Author's Note:**

> the thing with kevin and mao actually happened to me when i was younger
> 
> first time ice skating i fell down and one of the other girl scout members skated over part of my hand, nothing bad, but i asked for a bandaid
> 
> and then for some reason threw out the bandaid part and kept the wrapper
> 
> so i had to ask for another freakin bandaid alskd;


End file.
